Introduction
This invention relates most generally to mobile electric power generating systems. More particularly, the invention relates to improvements in the mobile electric power generating systems of the type comprising an enclosed trailer for carrying prodigious electric power generating equipment. Such equipment typically has generating capacities ranging from about 100 kilowatts up to and exceeding 1000 kilowatts.
Trailer-mounted electric power generating equipment of the type described is designed as an independent, self-contained, source of electricity. The trailer is typically towed to a remote site, often in tropical or desert areas, where electric power is needed but unavailable through more conventional means. It is highly desirable that within a short time after arrival at the site, all necessary preparations will be promptly completed, so that large scale electric power generation can begin without prolonged delay. It is also desirable that these preparations be carried out with minimal skill, and without the aid of relatively sophisticated tools and equipment.
The power plants used in such mobile electric power generating systems typically produce great amounts of heat which must be removed from the enclosed trailer. In the past, this has ordinarily been accomplished by means of a radiator structure, mounted at the bottom and/or rear of the enclosure. Access through the bottom or rear of the trailer is then provided to permit the heat to escape.
This method is not without significant drawbacks. For example, it has been found that the deployment of a radiator structure at the bottom and/or rear of the trailer is an uneconomical use of the limited space inside the trailer, and often renders assembly of the entire system more difficult and time-consuming. Moreover, because the systems are frequently used in tropical or desert environments, access through the bottom or rear of the trailer often enables dirt, sand and water to undesirably pass into the enclosure. It is thus an important object of this invention to provide heat dissipation means which permit maximum economies in space, and allow expeditious assembly of mobile electric power generating systems.
In general, it is intended that the mobile electric power generating systems of the type described will be operated on a more or less continuous basis. Moreover, it is expected that the systems will sometimes be monitored by people with minimal education and experience in electric power generation. It is therefore another important object of this invention to provide means for dissipating excess heat from an enclosed trailer which require minimal attention and operator skill.